My little adventure
by drkgamer
Summary: I get turned into a pony and teleported between ponyville and sweet apple acres my human memory is gone but I know my pony name and the average stuff a average pony knows. Oh my dear celestia ... Where did things go wrong ?
1. Chapter 1

All I heard was birds chirping and singing, there was also a faint sound of what sounded like a wheel on stone and dirt pathway. Then I doze back into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile

Apple jack and Apple bloom was heading to ponyville with a cart of apples.

Apple jack:Woowee what a beautiful day in Equestria

Apple bloom:Yer right big sis.

Apple jack: What in tarnation is a pony doing I the middle of the path.

Apple jack and Apple bloom walk up to the pony and check to see if he is still alive.

Apple jack: apple bloom go get the element holders

Apple bloom: I'm on it.

later at ponyville.

Twilight sparkle: hey rarity how are you?

Rarity:good darling,how about you?

Twilight sparkle:Good, do you got any plans?

Rarity: I'm afraid I do not.

Aple bloom:Rarity twilight, you must get flutter shy, pinkie pie and rainbow dash then follow me.

Rarity:will do.

Later back where apple jack is.

Twilight sparkle: we came as fast as we could, why is there a pony on the middle of the path.

Apple jack: I don't know but I tried everything to wake him up but had no luck.

Poney:ugh where am I.

pinkie pie: you are between ponyville and sweet apple acres.

Poney gets up and looks at the main six

rainbow dash: what is your name

poney: thunder wing.

Flutter shy: where d do you come from

thunder wing: I don't remember.

rarity: well I'm pretty sure that you could stay in ponyville's apartment for a couple of days until we find you a better place to stay.

twilight sparkle: let's go to ponyville


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys if this chapter is short but I need to do the disclaimer for this chapter and the chapter before.

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or any if its characters!

The seven ponies walked to ponyville's hotel

Rainbow dash: so thunder wing do you like the wonder bolts?

Thunder wing: I've heard of them, never saw them but the things I've heard are pretty impressive. I also heard about a pegasus that Did a sonic rainboom, but I thought that was supposed the hardest thing for a pegasus to do even get close.

Rainbow dash:(with a smirk) do you know who it was?

Thunder wing:it was rain...rainbow... RAINBOW DASH...oops!

Rainbow dash: so you have obviously heard of me!

Thunder wing: well I'll be. I would never thought I would meet you rainbow!

Pinkie pie:we here oh I just remembered

Pinkie pie zips away to a bakery (sugar cube corner)

Thunder wing: well...she must be busy!

Twilight sparkle: it is just pinkie being pinkie. Well as pinkie said this is the place see ya thunder wing!

Thunder wing: see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for another short chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic!

The birds where chirping there morning song while I was getting ready!

Thunder wing: A trophy for Rainbow dash...Check! A packet of honey crisp apple seeds for Apple jack...check! A first aid kit for flutter shy...check! A piece of lapis for rarity...check! A super bouncy ball for pinkie pie...check! And last but not least a book called important ponies of equestrian history for twilight sparkle...check! All set to go.

Later at twilight sparkle's house (library)

Knock knock!

Twilight sparkle: Spike can you get that!

Spike:Already on it!

Spike opens the door.

Spike: oh hi are you new to ponyville, what is your name?

Thunder wing: Yes I am,my name is Thunder wing!

Spike: Cool name. (with a curious look)Are you the thunder wing that twilight and her friends found?

Thunder wing:Yep that's me.

Twilight sparkle: Spike who is at the... Oh Thunder wing do you need something!

Thunder Wing: No not really I have something for you and your friends.

Thunder wing gives the book to twilight

Twilight sparkle: Oh Thunder wing you got a gift for me and my friends you didn't have to do this!

Thunder wing: It's just that you and where so nice that I felt as if it was something that I I had to do! We'll I have to go deliver the other gifts,bye.

Twilight: Bye

Later at rarity's house (carousel boutique)

Knock knock

Rarity opens the door

Rarity: Hello Thunder wing darling do you something?

Thunder wing: No but I got this piece of lapis for you Rarity!

Rarity: why thank you darling, this so nice of you

Thunder wing: I thought you would like it, I have to deliver the four other gifts bye!

Rarity: bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or anything to do with it! P. for the long wait i have been busy but the chapter is at the most this chapter is three times longer! P.s.s. I forgot to mention that Thunder wing is a stallion P.s.s.s. My friend who helped me with this chapter a little bit is most likely not going to help me again so yeah now on to the story

Thunder Wing: Wow ! It's farther than I thought !

(Thunder Wing walks into sugar cube corner)

Pinky Pie: SUPRISE !

Thunder Wing: AHHHHHH!

Pinky Pie: Thunder wing !

Thunder Wing: You startled me ! But ... Why ?

Pinky Pie : I told you we were gonna have a party for you silly,oh wait I thought I did!

Thunder Wing: We ?

(All the citizens of PonyVille step out)

Everypony: Hi !

Thunder wing: Hi, um is this all for me?

Pinkie pie: of course it is silly, by the way were you surprised, were ya, were ya!

Thunder wing: yeah, I was even a little startled!

Pinkie pie: Well I'm glad that you were surprised, now have some fun!

Thunder wing: pinkie pie can you get Fluttershy, Apple jack, and rainbow dash, oh and do come back yourself?

Pinkie pie: oh yes I definitely can do!

Pinkie pie turns around and shouts out for her friends to trot over to her!

Apple jack: so what do you want to tell us thunder wing?

Thunder wing: well I actually wanted to give all of you something!

Pinkie pie: Ooh something I like something somethings my favorite. Haaah you got us gifts, you better have got rarity and twilight sparkle one too!

Thunder wing: I did, they already got theres because I went from twilight's house to rarity's house, then I came here to deliver yours pinkie but all of Ponyville is here including you four. That being said I figured that I would take advantage of every pony being in one spot to deliver your gifts!

Apple jack: Aw shucks you didn't have to do that thunder wing!

Fluttershy: Thank you Thunder wing but I have to agree with Apple jack, um if y..your fine with it!

Rainbow dash: of course he did, because he felt like it was the right thing to do and was happy to do it!

The three other ponies looked at rainbow dash with the "you shouldn't have said that" look!

Rainbow dash: uh sorry, I should've thought about it first before assuming and saying that!

Thunder wing: no you hit nail on the head with the hammer no apology needed!

Rainbow dash: really, but why. Other than what you just said!

Thunder wing: well to be honest, I had this gut feeling from when I first talked to you we would be good friends!

rarity: I don't mean to pop into you fives conversation but, Thunder wing are you certain that it's not more than just "good friends"

Pinkie pie: ooh ooh ooh you mean like special some pony? Right!

Rarity: quite right dear pinkie pie!

Rainbow dash: of course not! Right?

Thunder wing: yeah I'm pretty sure that would be a little unlikely, scratch that very unlikely! But you never know who where or when you might find your special some pony!

Rainbow dash: I admit all of that is true but, why would you ask that rarity?

Rarity: Well I have a very strong hunch that you two are perfect for each other!

rainbow dash: what, you have to be pulling a prank on me or Thunder wing!

Rarity: No I'm not to tell the truth but why would you bring up Thunder Wing hmm maybe you have a crush on him?

Rainbow dash: ( with slightly red cheeks ) what no I don't

Apple jack: Oh really, than why are you blushing

Rainbow dash: Wha...

Pinkie pie: ooh ooh ooh Thunder wing your barely blushing, Rarity he must have a crush!

Rarity: Now now Pinkie he could just be embarrassed by the attention!

Pinkie pie: but Thunder Wing is not moving and I am pretty sure he is day dreaming! Thunder wing hello.

Pinkie pie waves her hoof in front of Thunder wing!

Thunder wing: Huh wha what I miss?

Rarity: You know what Pinkie dear I think you're right about that!

Thunder wing: What is pinkie pie right about?

Rarity: Pinkie Pie thinks you have a crush on rainbow dash!

Thunder wing: ( while shifting uncomfortably) umm uh I u uh um is it just me or is it hot in here I need to know for the test

Twilight sparkle: what test if I may ask that is?

Thunder wing: well its more for a diagnosis.

Pinkie Pie: huuuuh you mean you might have a horrible death causing disease!

Thunder Wing: no, its for my thoughts.

Pinkie Pie: (fast) oh I was worried that you would die before your welcome party was over and you would be In pain till death huuuuuh so yeah squee!

Rarity: To answer your question its actually a comfortable cool, you agree girls?

Apple jack: yessiree.

Pinkie Pie: Yepity stepity.

Fluttershy: Yes

Twilight Sparkle definitely a cool temperature in the atmosphere

Rainbow Dash: um, I feel very warm

Thunder Wing: okay five out of seven, that means the first symptom on the list is a yes. I am blushing so the second symptom is yes. I can't easily stop thinking about rainbow dash for a single minute after I started thinking about her. That means the third symptom is a yes! she is good looking in my opinion, so fourth and final symptom is yes! oh Pegasus feathers.

I am pretty sure I am going to regret saying this but holding it in can only make it worse! So here goes nothing! Yes, I am now certain that I have a crush on rainbow dash, I can only hope that this won't affect how you girls feel about me, especially you rainbow dash, I only hope!

Rarity: Of course not Thunder wing!

Fluttershy I am not one to judge

Apple jack no way Jose

Pinkie pie: his name isn't Jose but yes I agree that I don't think of you any differently

Twilight Sparkle: same here!

Rainbow dash: I don't either but I need to talk to you in private!

Thunder wing ok fair enough I guess!

Pinkie pie: (really fast) huuuuuh cliffhanger I am so curious as what is going to happen who knows becuase I definitely don't huuuh squeee


	5. Authors note

_I will be copy what I already have and put it on watt pad and write the rest on wattpad BUT I will copy what I write and post it on this site ( ) so don't worry I will try to post a chapter by Friday since I also have another story on wattpad ( a fnaf story) so I have to work on that one too_


End file.
